


champagne problems

by Bonecatxx (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonecatxx
Summary: yur drunk and you dont know what your doing
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 2





	champagne problems

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh i wrote this because of taylor swifts song champagne problems

You knew you were a disappointment nothing more than a drinker with a weak stomach. 

“Have fun with atsumu.” you friend shouted at you as you got out of your car and started walking into the apartment complix. You headed to the hotel before stepping in. your head was spinning and you couldnt think straight. Which floor is mine agian.

You thought before just pressing every floor. You let the elevator stop a few times before trying your lukc and stepping out onto a random floor. You stumbled down the hall looking for room 269. You scanned through the numbers plastered next to the doors trying to make out the numbers.

“Oh look this ones m-mine.” you jammed your keys into a random door and not surprisingly it was the incorrect room.

“Y/N!” you turned your head looking to the person shouting your name. You looked like you had just escaped a mad man in the woods from the way you were standing to your hair in a mess on your head.

A man started walking towards you and you held up your hands in a fake finger gun before saying. 

“One more stepsssss and i shootttts.”

The man stopped and held up his arm faking being shocked. He chuckled and kept walking towards you.

Bwoom bwoom bwoom. You said as you pretended to shoot him. He wrapped his arms around you holding your head tightly against his chest.

You started to squirm trying to escape.

“GET AWAY FROMMMMM ME I DONT KNOW YOUUUUUU.” you said slurring the last word a bit.

“What's this Y/N are you drunk.”

“N-nooooo i'm completely sssssssober.” you said faking a huge smile before closing your eyes and letting your head spin.

“Ok then cutie.” you felt the stranger pick you up bridal style and start to carry you away.

You rolled your eyes before shouting awkwardly. 

“I hEar yOur heaaaaAaaaart Beat TOOOOO the beat Of the drUms, Oh what aShame tHat you cAme here with sOmeOne.” the stranger holding you chuckled before stepping into the elevator.

You closed your eyes as sounds and feelings spun around you. What were you doing ten minutes ago? Who drove you home? Where were you now even? You didnt remember anything about that night. Only that you had had alot to drink.

You opened your eyes as you heard a click behind you. You looked up at the man who was holding you. Your vision was a bit better but still slightly blurry. You could tell he was blonde and was suprisingly cute.

“Your hotttttt.” you said waving your hand in the air almost hitting him accedently.

“Y/N are you drunk.”

“Noooo way im soberrrrrr 100 percent.”

“Tell the time then.”

You stood for a second shocked at his request. You shrugged and looked around till you spotter a clock. You pointed at it and said,

“I promise immmmmm-

You bent over and threw up all over the rug inside the house.

the man walked over to you picking you up and carrying you to the bathroom before stripping your clothes off and starting a bath.

After the man bathed you and cleaned up the throw up on the floor you were about to go to sleep when you turned towards the man who was laying next to you.

" i need help" you said

"with what"

"theres a guy i like- his namessssss miya Atsumu and hes hotttttt." the man chuckled and said

"ill help ya in the morning k?"

You woke up the next morning and looked at the man beside you. You face palmed remembering the actions that transpired last night. You turned to Atsumu, your caring boyfriend.

You gently shook his shoulder before whispering in his ear.

“Tsumu- baby i- im real sorry about last night i- i know i don't take alcohol well.”

He groaned and before you knew it he was wide and awake and rolling you over to hover over you.

"just why did you have to whisper in my ear like that all cutsey this early. i have work in half an hour so lets get this done. i have been waiting all night to touch you."

you blushed and tilted to expose your neck before he dived in hungrily sucking on your neck. he kept kissing all over you neck until he got to your soft spot and you leat out a moan. this only seemed to turn him on more causing him to star moving down to eager for your pussy to pay much attention to your bear breast.

he took off his shirt and pull down his pants and boxers setting himself free before lowering his face to your wet entrance. his strong hands were warm as he grabbed your thighs and spread them slowly before holding them firm in place. you squirmed and moan as his tongue made its way through tour folds.

your hands found purchase in his hair pulling on his locks gently and moaning.

"T-Tsumu if you dont s-stop ill come before you- you cut off in a moan as he pushed two fingers into you scissoring them slightly before lining up his cock.

you gripped the sheets so hard your knuckles turned white as he slowly entered your body. this was were the real fun begins.

"atsumu you can m-move now."

"whats my name baby"

"d-daddy, please you can move"

once he was all the way in he started thrusting in and out. normally Atsumu took it slow and gave you time to adjust but something snapped inside him at the name daddy. his thrusts were hard and fast and you came in moments. he spilled his seed inside you before pulling out and walking away to the bathroom to get a towel for clean up.

atsumu cleaned you up before pulling you close to him and laying down sighing


End file.
